Beauty and the Beast
by damsalndistress-asif
Summary: Herm is cast as Belle for the school play along with Draco as the Beast. But things began to heat up over the set. Can they handle it? What happens when hormanes are in control? and you love your enemy? and your best friend as well? chap 3 is up, dancing
1. Beauty and the Beast

As Hermione Granger recited her line, she couldn't believe her good luck in making the play, or making the lead role of Belle. Planting her feet firmly on the ground she flipped her long wispy rich brown hair out of her face as she took on a proud hateful look as sang out her song, "Home" from Beauty and the Beast Broadway Musical.  
  
" Wonderful Ms. Granger!" Prof. Flitwick said, Prof. McGonagall positively beamed.  
  
" Now everybody lets take it from the top" McGonagall said. Groans were heard all around. But Hermione was more that happy to act and sing again.  
  
" How can you look so happy after you've practiced your lungs out?" Harry asked as he leaned against the wall and watched Hermione put her stuff away after a gruesome practice. Hermione pushed her hair out of her face and smiled at Harry. At 16 Harry was the spiting image of his handsome father only with his mother's large green eyes. Harry was tall lean and slender and the Quidditch star for Gryffindor. Named one of the most popular boys in their yr. Harry was also playing Egoist Gaston in the play. Hermione let out one of her angelic laughs tossing her hair back. " Harry I just love acting, ever since I was a little girl. What's not to be happy about?" Hermione reasoned. Before he could answer Ginny, Parvati, Lavender, Seamus, Neville and Ron burst in.  
  
" You both where great!" Ginny said flinging back her long luscious red orange auburn corkscrew curls that tumbled down her back. Ginny, though younger then them, was tall and slender with a model thin body and creamy tan skin. Dressed up elegantly in a pair of khakis pants with a sharp crease going down the middle, matching bush jacket and melon yellow tank top with tiger print. While popular Lavender with her short wavy chestnut red brown hair that gave her a 1940's heroine look, grabbed Hermione's arms and swung her around. Lavender was wearing a off white ruffled, boat neck, puff sleeve blouse, a bronze cameo at her throat and a deep burgundy ankle length wrap skirt, a huge silk scarf as a belt, and a bright silk scarf at her neck, making her look like a fortune teller. On her feet she wore delicate gold sandals and on her wrists dozens of thin gold bangles. They played Gaston's little fan club in Beauty and the Beast.  
  
" Hermione darling," Lavender said in a fake French accent, " I foresee you being rich and famous" Lavender said throwing her arms out and pretending to see the future.  
  
" Oh goodness Lavie, what do you see for me" Parvati said grabbing Lavender's arms and clutching them in mock innocence. Parvati was a pretty girl with honey blond hair that fell to her mid back, silky and straight. Everybody laughed. Parvati shook back her hair and bowed. Wearing a gray wool skirt and an elbow length white button down blouse. On her feet, black 3" platform loafers, and white knee-highs.  
  
" So Parvati what's with the school girl look?" Ron teased lightly." Ron!" Hermione said slapping him lightly on the arm. Ron and Hermione were going out at the time. Ron grabbed her around the waist and dipped her backward, everybody cat called. Laughing she opened her eyes to see a highly amused Draco staring at them. Quickly straightening herself out Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
" What's up Draco?" Hermione said. Everybody else stared at them in surprise, Hermione and Draco friends? They used to be mortal enemies. Draco was playing the role of the prince/beast in the Beauty and the Beast production. With one hand he flipped his hair out of his face. Though many Gryffindors were unwilling to admit it, Draco had become exceptionally hot! Silver honey blond hair and light skin, he was lean, muscular but not heavy set. Eyeing Hermione with his piecing ice blue gray eyes he spoke.  
  
" McGonagall wants you," he said turning on his heel and walking out. Everybody stared in surprise, Harry Ron and Neville the most. Harry, Ron and Malfoy had been long time enemies, and Draco just walked in and out with not one insulting word. Neville who had always been insulted by Draco had prepared a insulting response for Draco and not a word Draco said.  
  
" You called for me Ms. McGonagall?" Hermione said stepping into McGonagall's office.  
  
" Yes Hermione, your acting is exquisite! But…"  
  
" But what Ms. McGonagall?"  
  
" I don't think you relate to the song when you sing, you don't put the passion in there. I've heard you sing Hermione; I know you can do better. At your audition, you sung with heart in it. When you sang it's my party and I cry if I want to, everybody felt your emotions raging out! All I want is for you to sing with the same strength and emotion you sang at your audition, alright?"  
  
" Sure, of course, no problemo." Hermione said smiling lightly.  
  
" Oh yes, and.. I think you would sing even greater if you and Draco practiced together, regularly." Hermione nearly fainted at the idea of that!  
  
Clearing her throat she spoke," I'm not so sure that's the best-" she didn't even finish her sentence when Prof McGonnagall spoke again. " Look Hermione, I know you are the best possible actress for this role, but, if you do not practice with Draco, well we'll have to take you out."  
  
Hermione sighed, " alright, I'll arrange a time with him'' said leaving.  
  
" Draco?" Hermione called out to a tall boy with silver white blond hair and intense blue eyes. He nodded his recognition.  
  
" Look, I know we're not good friends, heck, we're mortal enemies, but, we do need to practice for the play together, Saturday morning, if that's okay with you." Hermione said quietly  
  
" Whatever Granger, just keep your distance for the rest of the time" Draco commented walking away.  
  
"Sigh, this is gonna be a loonnnnnng day," Hermione said shaking her head in dismay.  
  
  
  
What in the world is Draco's problem? How are they gonna fair when they have to work together…alone…2 hrs…not what your thinking. Hehehe. I'm pure evil. Anyways 15-20 reviews till I update. Unless you are really nice and I update sooner cause I already have the second and 3rd chapter ready to go, all depends on my reviewers to decide when I update. Laterz.  
  
Nadesico 


	2. Saturdaymorning

That Saturday morning  
  
Knock knock  
  
As Draco opened the door to his private room, with access to the Slytherin common room but away from all the racket, (his father got it for him) there stood a beautiful vision in blue and white. Hermione hair hadn't been uncurled with magic yet, instead her hair feel down in clouds of long loose spirals, its copper highlights standing out against the dark chocolate of her hair. Her curious amber sunset eyes and pouty glossed lips looked him over with a look that plainly said, "Well aren't you going to let me in?" She was dressed simply in a baby blue 24" French terry loose drawstring pants with double white lines going down the sides and a white 3-quarter hooded tee. Over her shoulder hung a baby blue messenger bag with the hello kitty angel logo at the bottom corner. Blinking his eyes over and over again, he replied  
  
" Uh, ya, let me just grab my bag, I'll be out in a min, we can go to a vacant classroom". Turning around Draco tried to catch his breath, 'she's a Gryffindor Draco, a stinking mudblood Gryffindor, get you act together, so she looked like an angel sent from heaven when she came in, no biggie, get it together.' Draco ran a hand though his hair in an attempt to keep calm and unnerved by Hermione's natural, down to earth beauty. It didn't work.  
  
Giving Draco a mischievous smile grabbing his hand she dragged him all the way to painting of a blue dragon overlooking the beautiful corrupted ocean scenery before him. The clouds were heavy and low, but in the corner a lone rose stood against it's fallen friends.  
  
" Wow" Draco said as he looked at the still life painting, Hermione smiled, her eyes twinkling mischievously, she traced the outline of the dragon murmuring "Draconian azures fearis oceono ee rosadan bonitay " Suddenly the dragon sprang to life, swirling itself around and around till all the clouds were gone leaving an empty hole. At this Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him into the swirling vortex.  
  
  
  
They landed in a rather large square room, with a bay window and sitting spot on each of the 3 walls. The room was on the very top of the castle; it seemed to be seated so you could see everything. The room was furnished with white silk curtains that covered the bay windows, a lush baby blue carpet, silver bay window seats and tiled walls. Draco's eyes widened at the beautiful vision before him. "Wow", was all he could get out. Hermione smiled.  
  
"This is where I go when I'm bored or lonely, it reminds me of my attic back home, where I could sit or read for hours, this room's great, don't you think?" Hermione said taking a careless glance at him. Draco nodded his head.  
  
Well, let's get to work then" Hermione said taking out her gold script book with the curvy Beauty and the Beast written on it. Draco took out his and they got to work. They practiced when Belle first met the Beast, she sung her song and they practiced singing their solos and their duets. IT was nearly 11am then, so they called it a day. Packing up her stuff, Hermione turned and stood straight.  
  
" I got to go, I promised Ginny and the others I'd meet them at 3 broomsticks for lunch, they think I'm up here studying for the big exam in History," Hermione said her eyes twinkling mischievously. Draco looked shocked.  
  
" You blew off studying to spend the morning practicing with your arch enemy?" Draco asked in awe. Hermione laughed angelically.  
  
" Well I already studied for it and plus I need to practice singing anyways" she answered with a nonchalant shrug, " It's no biggie".  
  
" Well, guess I'll see you at Hogsmead," Hermione said walking out the portrait hole. Draco shook his head ever so slightly, then turned and gathered his things and left.  
  
1 At Hogsmead  
  
" Why do you have to buy so so much Herm?" Ron asked obviously looking for someone, namely Hermione, to take pity on his and relieve him of all her shopping bags. I mean he was loaded down with 5 huge shopping bags in each hands and a couple boxes tucked under his arms, making him look like a brand new bellhop at a rich hotel. And his outfit didn't help out. He was wearing a crisp white button up dress shirt with the sleeve buttons open and 2 of the buttons on the front of his shirt undone, with causal gray slacks. In the sun his wavy red brown hair looked a golden red brown, making his look devastatingly handsome. Hermione smirked at him as she flipped her long cascading spiral twisted curls over her back.  
  
" Poor poor Ronnikins!" Ginny teased as she leaned on Neville's arm. Over the yrs Neville had grown much taller and muscular, but still unfamiliar with his late blooming hot looks. He had longish wavy brown blond hair that always fell into his teal eyes and a light tan all over. (He went to the Caribbean's for the summer holidays) He was still shy and a bit clumsy and was still in awe that a " hot ticket" of the Gryffindor house would ask him out. Ginny had grown out of her shy sweet and naïve stage. Ever since she went out with Harry a while back she had regained her dominating confidence. Ginny was far from drop dead gorgeous but her sweet and cheerful aura just drew you in. Her sparkling deep sapphire blue eyes, that contrasted sharply against her tanned and freckled skin and long straight red gold hair, seemed so fun loving and jumping with vitality and exhilaration.  
  
Harry smirked at his best friend as he tried desperately not to laugh.  
  
" Harry be nice," Cho protested shoving him in the arm ever so slightly. When Harry didn't stop Cho added a threat.  
  
" Or else I'll make you hold all of my bags and I'm not even half way though shopping" Cho threatened dangerously. Harry immediately clammed up. He was already carrying 3 bags in each hand, and Cho was carrying 3 bags in each hand too, if she gave into him he'd have to carry more than Ron, and it was only 11! They had until 4 to shop! Then they were gonna catch a movie at 4:30, called "40 days and 40 nights", (the girls just wanted to go because Josh Hartnett was in it though the guys because it had hot girls in it and talk of sex) go to their dormitories and change into dressier outfits, then head to La Dolce Canzona, a new French/ Italian restaurant in town, for dinner (I got the title from a song were singing in chorus, Fa Una Canzona) and probably catch a late movie if they got dinner fast enough.  
  
2 hrs later at the Café house, they were all reclining on the couches, drinking coffee or sodas and eating sandwiches. Everybody was laughing and fooling around when a taunting haughtily voice booms from overhead  
  
" Well well well what do we have here?" Pansy Parkinson drawled smirking as she leaned on Draco's arm. Draco had a bemused expression on his face mixed with boredom and disgust. Hermione rolled her eyes and retorted.  
  
" Typical," Hermione said turning back to her friends.  
  
" Hey what's that suppose to mean?!" Pansy asked angrily. Rolling her eyes Hermione turned back to them.  
  
"Typical, meaning common, boring, and completely unoriginal. Honestly Pansy cant you come up with something better than, 'well well well what do we have here." Hermione told her in a lazy drawl, only to raise her voice into a squeaky soprano to imitate Pansy. Everybody around snickered. Pansy blushed furiously with one last angered glare at Hermione she stormed off dragging Draco behind her.  
  
" So glad you got rid of that brat Herm, she's impossible" Ginny said with a shake of her head while rolling her eyes in annoyance.  
  
" Ya, I almost feel sorry for Draco," Ron said, everybody paused and gave his a skeptical look, he rolled his eyes, " Almost people I said almost, jeez laweez."  
  
  
  
What awaits them at the new restaurant? Stay tuned to find out… LOL I feel like the announcer guy on Digimon. Okay I know my story isn't the best so if you want a really good story might I suggest, " Never is a Promise" by LoPotter or " We'll always have Paris" by MelissaD. Because these gals really know what they are doing! Warning: they are long! If you want a quick one try To Love a Dragon by… err…well…I forgot, anyhow it's really good. 10 reviews till I update, unless they are all good and I update really soon. God I have no self control. 


	3. Dance of the heart

AN: I know I left you guys hanging at chap 2 but I changed my mind and decided to do something dif about the story. Cuz what I wanted to do is soooo overused. Enjoy!  
  
Hermione pulled her straightened hair back into a low ponytail at the nape of her neck. Sharp looking silver framed glasses framed her amber eyes. Wearing a fitted silk gold blouse and short white skirt and low silver heels she looked like a mix between professional and night clubber. Dumbledore had called a special meeting with her so she might as well look nice. Grabbing her notebook, just in case, she rushed out of her dorm waving a quick goodbye to her friends.  
  
"Milky Way," Hermione said immediately as she reached the entrance to the Headmaster's office.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger, good for you to join us." Dumbledore said as he opened the door for her. Turned out Draco Malfoy had also been called in. sitting down in a seat next to Malfoy she turned her attention back to the Headmaster after a quick and surprised glance at the silver haired Slytherin stud muffin who was lounging in his seat like he was having a talk with him friends not the headmaster.  
  
"Well I'm sure you're aware your play is doing very well, I was thinking since we are having a Costume Ball coming up perhaps you 2 could possibly dance the first dance together? As you are the main characters in Beauty and the Beast. After that you may dance with whomever you chose. IS that alright with the both of you?" The Headmaster said in a manner that made it obvious that they were required to nod their heads yes and not disagree with him. The headmaster beams.  
  
"Good, good. Well then, you may leave." He said as the 2 students rose and walked out the door. When they got to the hall Draco spoke up.  
  
"Um, Hermione? I have a bit of a problem... you see... I don't exactly know how to erm...dance." Draco finally managed to get out as Hermione looked at him in amusement.  
  
"Alright then, I'll teach you, just come every Saturday to the room I showed you k?" Hermione said smiling as she turned out her heel and walked off. Knowing full and well Draco had never been treated like that.  
  
That Saturday Draco met her in their room feeling for some reason nauseated, blaming it on not eating yet Draco gathered his courage. Hermione looked beautiful her hair curled just like Resse Witherspoon's in Legally Blond only brown. Draco felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight of her but ignored it. Hermione smiled and put her book down when she felt Draco's presence in the room.  
  
"Okay well let's start." Hermione said taking Draco's hands in her. Draco couldn't help but notice as she explained dancing she held herself with an air of confidence and passion that never saw in her, in the classroom or in the halls. After he finally got the basic steps right they sat in the room drinking butterbeer Hermione had saved from Hogsmead.  
  
"So, you really seem to like dancing." Draco said watching as Hermione observed him from over the rim of her mug her eyes clearing proving a grin was on her lips.  
  
"I do, when I was younger it was the only thing I was good at, I don't know why but dancing just brings out a passion in me I didn't know was there you know?" Hermione said passionately. Draco nodded.  
  
"So then Mr. Malfoy what are you passionate about?" Hermione said jokingly. Draco laughed. Hermione looked at him with a surprised smile on her face.  
  
'Wow who would have thought Draco would of looked so handsome when he smiles.' Hermione thought to herself.  
  
"Street racing, I loved watching muggle street racing, and this year I finally got my own race car. Course my dad doesn't know about it, but my mom does, it's my baby. I've won so many street races. It's my over summer past-time." Draco said passion Hermione never knew existed in him in his eyes.  
  
"You street race?" Hermione said in surprise. Draco gave her a lopsided grin that made her heart race skipping every other beat in its hurry.  
  
"Ya hard to believe isn't it? Draco Malfoy pureblooded pain in the ass, like to muggle street race with out any magical help. It's my own way to fly, since brooms aren't my thing." Draco said not a trace of his usual venom in his voice.  
  
"How long have you raced?" Hermione asked curiosity getting the better of her. He smirked and Hermione felt herself wondering if he always looked so cute when he smirked.  
  
"Since I was 14, even though the muggles thought I was 16, so I got away with it." Draco said with a genuine smile. Draco's eyes meet hers and it was as if they had melted into each other. They became tantalizing close and Draco swore he could hear his own heart pounding in his ears. Suddenly Hermione snapped back and Draco realized that pounding was Ron and Harry at the door. Hermione's eyes grew wide with panic as she told them to give her a minuet. She signaled to Draco to get behind the door as it swung open and Ron hugged and kissed Hermione. Draco would have killed the redheaded Gryffindor right then and there if he had the change but alas Hermione left with them in a hurry leaving Draco to his own antics.  
  
AN: So what did you guys think? Like? Hate? Tell me in your review! What do YOU think should happen? Come on and give your opinion who knows I might make it happen. And if you say they should get together and live happily ever after I'll kill ya! LOL JK...sort of... Nadesico 


	4. first of a last kiss

Summary of chap 3:  
  
When Dumbledore decides that for the first song at the Costume Ball Draco and Hermione will dance together as Beauty and the Beast to the theme song Draco admits he doesn't know how to dance, under the popular saying Malfoys don't Dance. So Hermione decides to teach him. Spending 2 hrs a week in a romantic looking room dancing to Beauty and the Beast can bring to people together. Hermione and Draco find themselves finding out stuff they never knew about each other as their world spins out of control. Hermione doesn't know what she feels for Draco. Draco denies his feelings because they go against everything he was brought up to think.  
  
Chapter 4: "They look guys! There is going to be a Costume Ball for Halloween!" Ginny said in excitement. A grin was wide on her face but it faded when she realized absolutely nobody was paying attention to her. Hermione was busy snogging Ron as Draco glared at the couple from across the hall. Harry and Cho were arguing and Neville was busy pretending not to see Ginny as they had decided to 'take a break'. Lavender and Parvati were nowhere in sight which was not odd since their boyfriends weren't in sight either. Ginny sighed.  
  
Suddenly Cho blew her lid. "Well if you can't accept that I can have guy friends Mr. Big Shot that maybe we shouldn't go out!" Cho shouted at Harry in anger as her face grew red and she turned on her heel and stormed off. "Fine!" Harry yelled after her "See if I care!" He added storming off into the opposite direction. Ron and Hermione broke apart after Cho and Harry's screaming match and ran after Harry as Draco continued to scowl at their fading forms. Ginny sighed and ran after the 3 of them.  
  
When she opened the door she found Hermione and Ron sitting in the far corner arguing with Harry as he sat slouched in his chair a venomous look on his face. Suddenly he looked up and right into Ginny's eyes. "Hey Gin! How bout you go with me to the Costume Ball?" Harry said all of a sudden shocking Hermione and Ron and Ginny as he stood and shouted across the common room to her. Ginny froze. 'Should I say yes? I mean this is what I've wanted for so long! But then again, Neville and I are just taking a break. I'm technically still his girl...' Ginny thought to herself before decided to go with Harry when Neville walked in arm in arm with Ginny's 5th year best friend Natalie. Yelling at the top of her lungs so everyone could hear including Neville. "Sure Harry, I'd love to go to the Costume Ball with you!" Ginny said shooting Natalie a venomous glare.  
  
It was finally the night of the big costume Ball, Hermione and Ron with going as Romeo and Juliet, while Ginny and Harry were going as Ariel and the Prince from The Little Mermaid out of Hermione's suggestion.  
  
"Welcome Students! I hope you enjoy the Ball! Eat up!" Dumbledore said with a smile dressed as Merlin. After they ate Hermione hurried out of the room saying she needed to go to the bathroom but Ron couldn't help noticing that Draco left too. "I hope you have all enjoyed your dinner! The dance will be started off with a ceremonial dance with this year's play performers, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." Dumbledore began as Hermione and Draco stepped out of door behind the Teachers' table dressed in their costumed from Beauty and the Beast. "The traditional song Beauty and the Beast will be sung by Virginia Weasley" Dumbledore continued as Ginny went up to the stage with an enchanted microphone she began to sing as Hermione and Draco began to ballroom dance.  
  
"This is a bit odd isn't it?" Draco said trying to make light conversation with the girl that had been ignoring him for the last month. "You could defiantly say that" Hermione mumbled not quite meeting his heated glance. "Why have you been avoiding me Hermione, give me a straight answer." Draco finally said. Hermione finally sighed and met his glance something Draco didn't quite recognize in her eyes. "Why do you think Draco? I care about Ron." Hermione said finally. "Who says we have to hide?" Draco asked "What are you suggesting?" Hermione asked. "This." He said as he stopped dancing and leaned his head down. As Ginny sung the last few notes of Beauty and the Beast Draco drew his face closer and closer to Hermione's his eyes never leaving hers. And as his cold lips that had for the last 5 years done nothing but taunt her melted into hers they turned sweet. As their first kiss ever began their worlds spun off kilter as they stayed in the kiss for what seemed like centuries as if knowing if they let go it would be the last and only time they kissed.  
  
As they broke apart, a bittersweet taste still on their mouths, they found the room in a shocked stumper that up scaled into a roar of anger from the Gryffindors and hisses of hate from the Slytherins. Draco felt himself viciously ripped from Hermione's warm embrace and found himself face to face with none other than Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Not even the famous Harry Potter could keep Ron from throwing a punch at Draco who went slamming back with the effect. Hermione watched from the sidelines screaming in protest for them to stop. But it was too late it had escaladed into so much more than a fight over a girl, it became a battle of strengths and wits and a battle for family pride and the girl they both loved. Disgusted Hermione fled the scene in anger vowing to ignore both of the boys. It was not even worth her time.  
  
AN: So what did you guys think? Want more? It' s very simple, review! If you got an idea for the story write it in the review and who knows, you might get your wish. But I swear if you tell me to make them all lovey dovey and full of nothing but fluff, forget it! They WILL have obstacles to cross! 


	5. IMPORTANT AN! READ IF YOU EVER WANT TO S...

TO All my readers and reviewers:  
  
I am so sorry but unfortuntly I will not be writing on these stories for awhile. For many reasons.  
  
If you didn't hear about it, or you do not live in the States there has been a pycho sniper going around in the Maryland, Washington DC, Virginia area killing people in my neighborhood. If you didn't know, the first killing on Aspen hill was like 2-3 blocks from my house. So the school are always in code blue and everybody's been freaking out. Not to mention this Saturday he left a nice little message saying "None of your children are safe, anywhere." How nice of the jackass don't you think?  
  
I've just started High school this year and I'm already piled mountain high with homework. Not only homework but projects and papers. And lots of Geometry I don't understand. I'm struggling to keep Bs in some of my classes and I'm usually acing everything. And I really think I need to start devoting my time to school work.  
  
I have decided to concentrate on one story at a time. This time it will be Jealous Green eyes since I already have the story all plotted out and everything. When I finish Jealous Green eyes I will finish another story. You will get to vote which story when I post a poll for you guys to vote on. But for now I'm concentrating on Jealous Green Eyes and my school work. Sorry if any of you are upset with me but really need to make the grades or I'm in major trouble. I have asian parents for gods sake! They get pissed when I get a A-! I'm not even going to mention my C in math! 


End file.
